Desayuno
by Karu-suna
Summary: colaboracion para "buscando el lugar correcto" de Gldxz


w hola! ps aki soy nueva XD les traigo una colaboracion ke tambien podran ver en la historia de Gldxz llamada "Buscando el lugar correcto" en realidad es una de las personas ke me animo a escribir, muchas gracias gla nwn

m...Es mi primer fic, mi primer fic yaoi y mi primer fic yaoi con lemon o.O ( y publicado ¬¬) asi ke opinen ke las criticas son buenas nwn yo mas bien dibujo asi ek tambien les dejo en mi perfil mi pagina en DA para ke se den una vuelta aunke como hace tiempo caze talentos por aki jajajaj ya seguramente varias me conocen, será un honor ke lean esta peke hitoria nwn gracias y ps ke lo disfruten!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desayuno

Se levanto pesadamente, todo le dolía (incluso lugares donde no sabia que podía doler XD) su estomago pedía a gritos un poco de alimento así que muy a su pesar salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Mientras baja las escaleras pensaba adormilado, sentía que algo no estaba bien, como si algo faltara, pero no sabia que… igual que todos los días la maldita luz del día lo despertaba, se levantaba de la cama volteaba a ver a…. eso! Eso faltaba Itachi no estaba a su lado cuando despertó pero fue tanta su necesidad de comer que no lo noto, no le dio mayor importancia seguro había tenido misión y no quiso despertarlo ya después le reclamaría.

Llego a su destino extrañado de que no hubiera nadie, ni Konan preparando algo o Kakuzu leyendo el periódico con Hidan aventándole hojuelas de cereal, tampoco le dio importancia hasta que abrió el refrigerador, las alacenas, todos lo cajones y nada! ni un maldito frasco vacio de mayonesa para rascar, eso si tenia importancia

-**Joder! Como es que no hay nada? Moriré! –** dramatizo sentándose en una silla y recostándose en la mesa con los ojos llorosos-** me las pagaran cuando los encuentre**

Fue entonces que un ruido llamo su atención, se giro para encontrar lo mas bello que jamás halla visto solo comparable con su arte, Itachi… no eso no, lo que Itachi tenia en sus manos mientras se adentraba a la habitación y se sentaba tranquilamente frente a el, Deidara solo observaba babeando lo que llevaba en las manos hasta que la voz del moreno rompió sus pensamientos

-**Imagino que tienes hambre** –decía mientras hundía un par de palillos en el platillo de Bakudan

-**Te odio**-contesto resintiéndose a tener que rogarle por un poco

-**No se porque, aun cuando te llevo el desayuno a la cama y no te encuentro, me tomo la molestia de buscarte y así me recibes?-** lo miro con fingido enojo

Entonces sus ojos brillaron-para mi? en serio?-pensó- No lo podía creer, es decir ese tipo de detalles jamás se veían en el Uchiha ni siquiera con el

-**Dei, estas bien?-** Itachi le pregunto preocupado al notar que no emitía ni un sonido o algún movimiento

-**Es…cierto? Era para mi?-** lo miro con un brillo singular que derritió al moreno

-**Claro, solo a ti te gusta esta cosa**- le dijo sonriéndole- **y no era, es- **le extendió los palillos con una pequeña porción

Deidara sin dudarlo abrió la boca para recibir el bocado, el moreno lo miro y pensó que no había otra cosa mas tierna, ver a Deidara sentado meciendo los pies que apenas rozaban el suelo con las manos una sobre otra entre sus rodillas sobre el asiento de la silla y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que hacían notar lo feliz que estaba, parecía un niño pequeño al que se le da un dulce.

-**Mu..muchas gracias Ita** –le dijo desviando un poco la mirada

-**no tienes porque agradecer, aunque sabes lo que puedes hacer para compensarlo**- comento con sencillez mirándolo de un modo que bien sabia Dei a lo que se refería

Deidara trago nervioso y aumentando su sonrojo esta vez imaginando lo que tendría que hacer después de terminar su desayuno

-**Lo sabia solo por eso es que haces algo así por mi-** bajo la mirada con notable tristeza

El moreno dejo los palillos aun lado y tomo la barbilla de Deidara para obligarlo mirarlo

-**Por favor…no digas eso porque sabes que no es verdad**- Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido- **no… es que me sea fácil hacer este tipo de cosas**- desvió la mirada- **pero sabes que no es por eso, es solo que… ha pasado tiempo y…-**suspiro cerrando los ojos- **sabes que no es por eso…**

Itachi sintió que su mano era tomada por la del rubio y giro para encontrarse con sus ojos celestes

-**Lo siento… en verdad ha pasado tiempo**-sonrió- **pero es difícil m… extraño ver algo así**- rio levemente

- **En ese caso tratare de hacerlo mas seguido**- le siguió mientras se levantaba y rodeaba la mesa para estar frete a el

Deidara iba a responder pero no tuvo tiempo ya que sintió los cálidos labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos mientras lo levantaba de la silla

-**Espera… aun no termino de desayunar**- dijo apenas se separaron

-**No te preocupes te compre mas para la comida**

El rubio de nuevo fue silenciado mientras era acorralado contra uno de los muros de la habitación

-**Ita….porfa...vor**- le pedía entre suspiros recibiendo ahora los besos del moreno en su cuello mientras lo obligaba a sentarse en el suelo recargado a la pared

-**En serio….Ita…anoche te pasaste un poco….aun me duele**- se resistía intentando empujar a Itachi pero el se aferraba mas

-**Esta bien, tendré cuidado**- levanto la mirada hacia el ojiazul – **lo prometo**

Las caricias siguieron con Deidara resistiéndose aunque después de unos minutos cedió,

**-Ita…los demás…**

**-no te preocupes, todos salieron**

Saco la playera larga que el rubio utilizaba para dormir mientras este acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la suya, Itachi decidió ayudarlo y se separo unos segundos de el para quedar en iguales condiciones, lentamente se acerco de nuevo a su cuello mientras frotaba sutilmente la entrepierna de su amante

-**ah…no..así…mas…-**decía Deidara en leves gemidos

-**Como quieras**

Y sin mas el moreno se deshizo de la prenda inferior del rubio dejándolo completamente desnudo, tomo su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente mientras el mas joven gemía en su oído aferrado a su espalda, Itachi hizo ademan de separase para atenderlo mejor pero el rubio lo sujeto con fuerza impidiéndoselo

-**que sucede? No quieres que…?**

-**no…-** lo interrumpió- **así esta bien**- se apodero de sus labios mientras el otro seguía con su labor aumentando cada vez un poco mas el ritmo hasta que sintió un liquido entre sus dedos y su compañero caía sin fuerzas entre sus brazos con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro intentando recuperar su respiración.

-**Estas bien?-** le decía acariciando su cabello con su mano libre

Deidara se separo lentamente mirándolo a los ojos aun sonrojado- **si… lo siento estoy algo cansado**- se recargo nuevamente en su hombro abrazándolo por el cuello- **continua…**

El Uchiha acaricio su espalada mientras pasaba sus dedos manchados de blanco por la pequeña entrada del rubio, sin esperar mucho introdujo lentamente uno sintiendo como el agarre de su amante se tensaba-**relájate**- le dijo, siguió moviéndolo dentro hasta que lo considero adecuado e introdujo un segundo dedo y así con el tercero, al cabo de un rato se separo recibiendo un suspiro por parte del rubio, se bajo un poco los pantalones y acomodo a Deidara sobre el mientras lentamente lo bajaba y sentía como era envuelto por es estrecha cavidad

-**es…espera…duele** –decía forzadamente el ojiazul

-**sabes que pasara, tranquilo**

-**no..ahh.. en serio…du..duele mucho**- se aferro con fuerza mientras algunas lagrimas se esforzaban por salir

Itachi para tratar de relajarlo bajo una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar la entrada mientras continuaba lentamente- **mejor?**

**-Ah…s..si..haaa sigue**

Itachi continuo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, no se movió y espero hasta que su compañero le diera una señal de que podía hacerlo, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando sintió que Deidara se mecía levemente sobre el.

Rápidamente la habitación se lleno de suspiros y gemidos que demostraban el placer que experimentaban una vez mas los ahí presentes

– **Ita….mas….por favor mas..rápido-** el rubio pedía entre gemidos

El Uchiha no se hizo del rogar y cegado por el goce aumento el ritmo buscando desesperadamente ese punto para hacer delirar a su amante, apenas lo encontró los gemidos del rubio subieron de tono, giró para ver el rostro de Deidara, sonrojado, respirando entrecortadamente, acaricio su espalda, sus piernas, recorriendo cada centímetro de su blanca piel.

El fin estaba cerca Itachi sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna y aumentó la velocidad y profundidad de las embestidas tomando nuevamente la erección de su compañero para obligarlo a terminar juntos hasta que sintió como el interior del rubio se contraía violentamente y nuevamente terminaba en su mano, inmediatamente el moreno le siguió acabando en el interior del ojiazul sin parar de mover sus caderas hasta que estas quedaron sin fuerzas.

Se dejo caer de espaldas con Deidara encima ambos intentando normalizar su respiración

-**Dei…-**le habló en susurro

-**Un?-** contesto débilmente haciéndole notar que lo escuchaba

-**Creo que encontramos un buen lugar**- sintió el movimiento del cuerpo encima del suyo debido a unas ligeras carcajadas

- **si..** – se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor mientras sentía los parpados pesados-**creo que si.. pero no lo podremos ocupar si hay alguien en la cueva**

-**Dei…no tenias hambre?- **Mientras pasaba su brazo por su espalda en un intento de cubrirlo del frio

-Sonrió con los ojos cerrados- **creo que ya comí suficiente**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno?, malo? me buco otra cosa ke hacer? XD gracias por leer y ps porfa un review? nwn ke hay un jashin ke todo lo ve XD**

**ya ke ando en esto les cuento ke tengo plan para un sasodei con todos los akat, medio drama, accion y kisa algun lemon, depende de ke opinen de este XD**

**gracias!**


End file.
